4story_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
History
The myth of creation In the great beginning, there existed 2 Gods, the god of destruction Vergilius, and the goddess of creation, Rea. Vergilius with his cunning deception captures and binds Rea, abusing her power to create the "world of emptiness" and his loyal army named "Mui clan". Blinded by the beauty of Rea, Pharakeleus, the most trusted guardian of Vergilius , frees Rea. The goddess Rea then creates the first physical world of "Iveria" to stand against Vergilius. Having to create 8 guardian angels to protect Iveria, Rea drained all energy and enters into deep sleeping phase of recovery. The great war After long painful search of Rea, Vergilius finally discovers "Iveria". He then orders his deadly army "Mui Clan" for the complete destruction. Honorable eight guardian angels of Iveria successfully fought back and protected the Avalon(Rea's hovering sky garden) . Some lives of defeated Mui were spared after the war. They became the loyal servant of guardians. Peace was short lived. When the goddess Rea has awakened, her stunning beauty has turned all 8 guardian angels into selfish beasts trying to claim her. All 8 guardians of earth, water, fire, wind, thunder, light, darkness, and Iron asserted themselves for the most contribution during war. 8 guardians continued days and nights to claim the love of Rea. One day, a Mui servant came forward with a solution. "Respected master guardians, I have 7 clear crystals and 1 purple crystal in this very box in front of me. All of you are equally great heroes, not one being better than others. Please draw one crystal from this box, and accept your faith to choose purple crystal. The chosen one shall claim the right to love goddess Rea." It seemed fair and all guardians sworn to accept destiny. This was a deceptive plot of a Mui servant, Parakilius. Parakilius was the one who loved Rea to free her from the god of destruction Vergilius. Instead of 1 purple crystal, there were 2 purple crystals in the box. Both the guardian of light 'Palkenhein' and the guardian or Iron 'Lukipere' had purple crystals. 3 guardians honored Palkenhein, yet the other 3 honored Lukipere. The bloody war broke out among 8 guardians and this war is known as the "War of Lagrangulia". Six guardians died in this war, leaving Palkenhein and Lukipere at confront. It was too late when both Palkenhein and Lukipere realized the conspiracy of Pharakeleus. Swarm of Mui clan initiated its attack. Both guardians fought to the death protecting Rea. Rea was saved but she vanishes without a trace. The beginning of Iveria Obscure Age B.B (before Blodeuedd) ~ Historic Age B.B. 2000 ~ Dark Age B.B. 420 After the Great War and destruction, Vergilius' Mui clan left the deserted world behind to their base. From the destructive remains of war, there found the first sign of life forms in the world of Iveria. These native creatures had knowledge of 8 different attributions earth, water, fire, wind, thunder, light, darkness, and Iron. They are known as the descendants of goddess Rea. Also found, native monsters, descendents of Pharakeleus, are still left in Iveria, (Most of filed monsters found in the game) Union of 8 tribes was formed using 8 different attributions. They are challenged once again by the invasion of Mui clan but managed to survive. However, 2nd tidal attack by Mui clans wipes out the whole civilization. Nomadic age Dark Age B.B 420~ A.B. 0 After the extinction of first Iverian civilization, came the Age nomadic life for nearly 420 years. Very few survivors of historic crisis managed to prolong their uncertain life of nature. Foundation age Arian Horus Mythic Age A.B 0~ A.B. 085 When Mui Clan devastated the Avalon and 8 guardian angels, once vanished Rea was wondering around the deserted land of Iveria with despair and sorrow. Continuous Attack of Mui clan demolished any sign of civilization in Iveria. Even with complete destruction, Iverians showed strong will to survive and reconstruct. Weak but will not to surrender, Rea realize then to protect the lives of Iverians. Rea being disguised as a member of scattered nomads builds the first kingdom "Reginares" becoming the 1st Queen, Bright Blo Dyad. Persistent Pharakeleus with hordes of his descendants (Native monsters) initiates invasion of "Reginares" Tradition of both magical knowledge and war techniques upgrades for Iverian. The ruins of Avalon were discovered. The divine weapon "Emperod" was also discovered there. Noirdwasil battle : Hero named "Arian Horus" comes along bringing victory for Iverians against Mui Clan. Ferocious battle once again, left The 1st Queen, Bright Blo Dyad (Rea) to enter into deep sleeping phase leaving her authority to the young princess Olivie Blo Dyad. Settlement age Disruption Age A.B. 085~ present A.B. 085 - Noirdwasil battle was a great victory for Iverians. - The Hero of the war Arian Hours is praised by all Iverians. - Young Olivie Blo Dyad becomes 2nd Queen of "Reginares" - With young queen left alone, political rivalry deepens along the main authority. A.B. 085~089 - Amongst 4 main ruling power Luad, Nevanmaha, Edgar and Flutak, 2 actual influence, Prime minister Luad and Nevanmaha fight for the ultimate authority. A.B. 089~093 - Rebellion breaks out against the tyranny of Luad and Nevanmaha, occupying the Blo Dyad royal palace. - Arian Hours, under the influence of Luad's magic of illusion starts to massacre rebel forces at the palace. - Hordes of Luad and Nevanmaha army reoccupy the palace killing all 20,000 rebels. - Luad and Nevanmaha blame Arian Hours and Queen Olivie the cause of this rebellion. - Arian Hours and Queen Olivie banished. A.B. 093~095 - Main power of authority divides between Luad and Nevanmaha - Nevanmaha attempts to assassinate Luad and fails. Nevanmaha move out with his Army to the region of Cochma and builds military centralized kingdom named "DeFugel". Absolute monarchy begins by ruling of Nevanmaha "The Lion King" - Luad with absolute power of "Reginares" renames its kingdom to "Craxion" announces himself as a successor of Queen Olivie. A.B. 095~100 - King of mercenary "Tristan" builds the nation of "Broa". - King Luad sends messagers to Nevanmaha ordering him to obey and join under his regime. King Nevanmaha kills all messengers sent from Craxion. A.B. 100~104 - King Luad declares war against "DeFugel" 1st war between "Craxion" and "DeFugel" - Through many battles between two kingdoms, many refugees occur. A.B. 104~110 - Trade route between "Craxion" and "DeFugel" is cut off. - New trade route is established through the mutual nation of "Broa". - "Broa" rapidly grows both in military and economic power. A.B. 110~112 - Earth warm appears in Arian road demolishing the border gate between "Craxion" and "DeFugel". - 2nd war breaks out between "Craxion" and "DeFugel" - "Broa" mediate to end war between 2 kingdoms. A.B. 112~ Present - Tension between "Craxion" and "DeFugel" remains the same - Broa has grown in size to match against "Craxion" and "DeFugel".